Forbidden Kiss
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Sasuke mengejar bintang yang menuju ke surga./"Aku ingin tinggal disini."/'Boleh asalkan kau tidak mencium salah satu bidadari yang ada disini atau berakibat fatal."/Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang tidak menepati janji. My First SasuSaku fict! Warning inside. OneShot! RnR Please:)


Pemuda raven itu mengerjapkan onxynya berkali-kali, bibir pucatnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang jarang sekali ia tampilkan. Tangannya meremas jubah yang ia kenakan, dengan kecepatan kilat ia berlari menuju benda yang ingin ia gapai.

Bintang jatuh.

Konon, jika kita mengejar bintang jatuh sampai ke ujungnya, kita akan menemukan surga yang sangat indah. Surga yang berisi ribuan bidadari dan sungai susu yang mengalir deras membanjiri wilayahnya.

Dirinya merutuki kesalahan adam dan hawa yang memakan buah terkutuk dan akhirnya diusir dari surga.

Bintang yang ia kejar itu semakin lama semakin cepat, padahal tenaganya belum pulih akibat perjalanan yang menempuh jarak jauh dari kampung halamannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, tanah tempat Ia berpijak berubah menjadi butir-butir pasir cokelat yang menyesakkan mata. Rimbunan pohon-pohon yang menghiasi setiap inci jalan tersebuh pun berubah kering. Dan seketika, pasir yang ia injak pun retak dan membuat lubang yang besar.

"AAAAAAAAAAA..."

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Forbidden Kiss.**

**.**

**By Yukimura Hana**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo dimana-mana & Alur cepat! My first SasuSaku fict! Be nice please :D**

**.**

**.**

Onyxnya terbuka ketika indera penciumannya mencium sesuatu yang manis. Wangi Bubur?

"Erghhh..."

Terlihatlah sesosok rubah berambut kuning jabrik dan perempuan berambut merah yang tengah melihatnya khawatir. Onyxnya membulat, hampir saja ia loncat dari tempat itu jika marganya bukan 'Uchiha'.

"Si-siapa kalian?" Tanya Sasuke, bergetar. Peluhnya bercucuran memenuhi wajah pucatnya akibat suhu yang tinggi berlebihan.

"Wah, kau sudah sadar ya? Aku Naruto! Namikaze Naruto! Dan ini Ibuku, Namikaze Kushina!" Jawab sang pemuda kuning dengan gaya berlebihan.

"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Sasuke dengan tenang, batu sekelam malamnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dimana ini?

"Ini di perbatasan." Gumam seseorang dari balik pintu, Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda rubah berambut merah.

"Perbatasan?"

"Ya, perbatasan antara Surga dan-"

"-Neraka."

GLEK.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, Surga dan Neraka? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Hahaha.. Tidak usah takut begitu. Disini aman kok!" Ujar Ibu Naruto dengan berseri-seri.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menghela nafas lega, juga berat. Antara ia bisa aman sampai sekarang, atau.. Tidak bisa pulang.

"Oiya, Ibu. Besok angin menuju surga akan berhembus! Aku ingin kesana, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Ibunya sendiri. Sasuke lagi-lagi meneguk ludahnya. Surga?

"Haft, kau ini! Yasudah, tapi kau harus kembali lagi!" Jawab Kushina dengan wajah masam.

"Mmm.. Menuju surga eh?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah penasaran. Kenapa pemuda ini membicarakan tempat yang ingin ia tuju?

"Ya! Kau ingin ikut?"

Pemuda berambut raven itu berpikir sebentar, lalu kepalanya mengangguk. Surga... Seperti apa tampak surga itu..

"Baiklah! Kau harus istirahat sekarang! Besok kita akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Nah, ayo makan!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu sudah siap, jubah yang Naruto berikan sudah terpasang di tubuh kekarnya. Ia tidak membawa panah yang biasa ia bawa, hanya Jubah dan sebuah belati yang berkilat.

KREKKKKK-perlahan, daun pintu ruangan yang di sebut pembatas itu terbuka, menampakkan suhu yang sangat-sangat panas.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan bergumam tak jelas.

"Naiklah ke punggungku." Ujar Naruto lagi, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Untuk apa dia naik?

"Apa kau mau terlempar ke neraka di bawah itu?"

SYUUUUU~

Angin panas yang membelai sekujur tubuh Sasuke membuat beberapa helai rambut ravennya terbang menuju ke neraka di bawahnya.

KRASHHHH-Dan, helaian rambut itu terbakar.

GLEK.

Dengan takut-takut, Sasuke menaiki punggung Naruto yang seketika berubah menjadi rubah.

Jalanan yang hanya memiliki lebar kurang dari 1 meter itu semakin lama semakin kecil. Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke dibuat ternganga.

Jalan yang membentang jauh itu sekarang hanya kurang dari helaian ravennya!

"Ba-bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang. Pegangan yang kuat!" Ujar Naruto berseri-seri, kakinya memasang kuda-kuda dan..

SYUUUUU-dia terbang.

"UWAAAAAAAAA..." Teriak Sasuke dengan tidak elit. Bayangkan saja! Kau terbang di ketinggian tak terduga dan bisa kapan saja hancur oleh lahar-lahar di bawah sana!

Tapi, dalam sekejap angin berhenti berhembus, hawa panas sudah menjadi hawa yang sangat menyejukan. Gemericik air terdengar dimana-mana, semerbak aroma bunga memenuhi indera penciuman.

Inilah surga.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya bahwa ia telah berpijak pada tanah yang dianggap paling suci di seluruh semesta. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya, pandangannya tak lepas dari sekeliling.

Onyxnya berpedar mencari keberadaan rubah kuning yang membawanya kemari, nihil. Ia tidak ada, kemanakah ia?

Dan, lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat terperangah. Di depan sosok tubuh kekar Naruto terdapat cahaya menyilaukan yang bisa membuat mata tak tahan melihatnya. Itu.. Itu.. Bidadari.

Kaki jenjang tertutup celana kulit itu melangkah pergi menuju keberadaan Naruto, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

Mata hitamnya mengerjap-ngerjap berkali-kali, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, rona panas memenuhi wajahnya.

Ia melihat, gadis.. Bukan, Bidadari bersurau bunga musim semi dengan pakaian putih yang menjuntai panjang hingga lantai dan dengan sepasang sayap kasat mata.

Dan di sekitarnya terdapat bidadari yang tak kalah cantik dari gadis pink itu. Tetapi, kenapa di matanya dia begitu spesial?

"Halo."

Suara merdu bak alunan musik klasik yang mengalun lembut kini terdengar oleh telinga sang Uchiha. Tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya yang berdegup sangat cepat, seolah takut jantungnya akan meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ha-halo." Balas Sasuke. Sang bidadari pink itu tersenyum lembut, membuat pemuda raven itu terbang ke atas awan.

Lagi-lagi ia merutuki kenapa sang Adam diusir dari surga, jika ia bisa bertemu bidadari-bidadari secantik ini.

"Ayo, Sasuke. Kita pulang." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman tipis.

Tunggu, kenapa cepat sekali?

"Kenapa kita tidak lebih lama disini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sebal. Naruto hanya terkikik geli.

"Angin Surga menuju perbatasan akan berhembus beberapa saat lagi. Jika kita tidak melewatinya, kita harus menunggu pulang sampai 1000 tahun lagi." Jelas Naruto disertai anggukan bidadari-bidadari itu.

"Bisakah aku tinggal disini?"

"EHHH?!"

"Kau ingin tinggal disini?" Tanya salah satu bidadari bersurau indigo, Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Sambung bidadari berambut ponytail. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk.

"Haft.. Lebih baik kau kembali 1000 tahun lagi bersama Naruto." Ujar bidadari berambut pirang. Sasuke mendecih, kenapa niatnya ini dilarang-larang sih?

"Cih, aku ingin tinggal disini. Memangnya kenapa? Jika tak boleh, aku akan pergi." Balas Sasuke ketus.

Seluruhnya berpandangan, antara tega dan tak tega. Jarang sekali, surga dimasuki oleh manusia yang mereka belum kenali.

"Baiklah, kau akan tinggal disini." Gumam bidadari pink itu dengan senyuman tipis. Sasuke meloncat-loncat dalam hati, ah.. Akhirnya kebahagiaannya akan tercapai disini.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku pulang ya. Angin sebentar lagi berhembus! Jaa!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju tempat dimana awal mereka berpijak. Dan..

WUSSHHH-Naruto menghilang.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya tak menentu, ia ingin sekali melihat-lihat pemandangan yang mungkin hanya kali ini ia melihatnya. Buah-buah yang belum pernah ia temui pun bertengger di setiap pohon, warna-warna berkilauan menghiasi seluruh tempat tersebut.

Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum. Dengan cepat, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kolam susu yang mengalir deras di sebelah pohon apel. Tangannya mengambil air tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Segar.." Ujarnya datar.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menepuknya dari belakang. Sontak saja, Sasuke menoleh dengan lengkungan ke bawah di bibirnya.

"Hai."

Suara itu.. Lengkungan ke bawah di bibirnya berubah menjadi senyuman menawan yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan. Matanya berseri-seri, tak kuasa melihat kecantikan makhluk Tuhan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau pasti lelah akibat melewati angin tadi, lebih baik kau istirahat. Oiya, perkenalkan, Aku Sakura. Kau?"

"Sa-sasuke. Hm, baiklah."

Sasuke mengikuti kemana langkah yang dituju oleh gadis dihadapannya. Onyxnya tak lepas dari Sakura, memperhatikan tubuhnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Sempurna. Dari belakang saja, ia bisa secantik ini. Pasti beruntung, lelaki yang memilikinya. Pikir Sasuke.

"Nah, kau bisa istirahat disini." Ujar Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kapas besar yang mengambang di udara itu terlihat empuk dan nyaman.

Tubuh kekarnya terebah begitu saja disana, benar kata gadis bersurau bubble gum itu, ia lelah.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu ya. Jika ada apa-apa, panggil aku atau yang lainnya saja ya." Ujar Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali menutup matanya yang terasa berat.

"Dan, jangan sekali-kali kau mencium salah satu dari kami atau kau akan menerima akibat yang fatal. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Daaaah!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, akibat fatal?

"Hn."

Ia menatap punggung sang bidadari hingga akhirnya menghilang di telan kabut.

.

.

.

Sasuke meremas ravennya dengan kasar, ia sebal dengan otak jeniusnya. Bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan bidadari musim semi itu, padahal tadi matanya sangat berat.

Kaki jenjangnya perlahan melangkah menuju arah yang tak menentu, onyxnya terpaku, ia melihat bubuk-bubuk cahaya yang menghiasi suatu jalan yang memanjang. Reflek, ia melangkahkan tubuhnya ke arah sana.

Sasuke terperangah, lagi-lagi ia dibuat kagum oleh ciptaan Tuhan yang bisa dikatakan sempurna ini. Mereka.. Mereka sedang tertidur!

Ia mengitari tempat itu tanpa membuat kebisingan yang akan membangunkan mereka. Mata sekelam malam itu memperhatikan lekuk-lekuk wajah sang Bidadari yang sangat cantik itu.

Pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat bidadari musim semi yang ia cari. Ia sedang tertidur dengan kapas empuknya di bawah pohon Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan menuju dimana gadis itu tertidur.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu keganjilan, ia menatap Sakura yang tengah tertidur gelisah. Alisnya tertaut dan peluh-peluh bercucuran dari wajah cantiknya. Tangan kekar pemuda Uchiha itu mengusap lembut keringat yang menetes, menyentuh lekuk-lekuk wajahnya hingga ia berhenti pada bibir ranum merah muda yang menggoda.

Bibir itu, terlihat lebih manis dari permen. Walaupun ia tidak suka manis, tetapi setidaknya ia pernah makan permen. Oh gosh, apakah bibirnya lebih dari permen?

Perlahan, bibir pucat miliknya bergerak mendekat ke arah bibir merah muda itu. Seringai tipis terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

Satu kecupan manis setara dengan akibat fatal itu kan?

Akhirnya, bibir pucat dan bibir merah muda itu menyatu. Rasa manis yang menggugah dari bibir sang bidadari itu pun terkecap di lidah sang Uchiha. Ia menyukai ini, sangat menyukainya.

GRRROOAAAAHHHH!

Tiba-tiba, gemuruh terdengar di sana. Kilauan-kilauan yang menghiasi tempat terindah di alam semesta itupun lenyap, tanah menjadi kering dan pepohonan mati. Seketika, langit menjadi gelap dan angin berputar-putar dimana-mana.

'Terimalah, terimalah hukumanmu. Karena kau telah melanggar janjimu sendiri, dan kini kau akan tersiksa selama-lamanya di neraka.'

Sasuke kalang kabut, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Apakah ini akibat fatalnya? Apa benar?

Di dalam hati, ia merutuki perbuatannya. Seharusnya, ia mendengarkan kata-kata para bidadari itu dan tidak melanggar janjinya. Tetapi, semua telah terlambat. Ia akan menjadi penghuni neraka selama-lamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

**Halooo. Kembali dengan fict gaje Hana /ngumpet di punggung Naru-chan/**

**Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian udah membaca ff gajeku TT^TT dan Karena sudah baca sampai sini, tiga kata! Mind to Review?;;)**


End file.
